The present invention relates to a headset, and more particularly to an inflight headset for civil aircraft.
Various kinds of headsets had been developed. Three examples of the headsets are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,160 to Teder; U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,200 to Lundin; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,788 to Schenke et al. Generally, the headsets are adjustable to different lengths only, the direction of the earpieces of the headsets are fixed and are not adjustable. This is inconvenient.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional headsets.